


The date

by sass2209



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Higgy has a date, I don't think I'm very good with these tags, Steve is boring, Thomas is jealous, Thomas is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass2209/pseuds/sass2209
Summary: HIggy has a date with Steve McGarret from 5-0. Thomas is not very happy about the whole situation. His boys try to cheer him up and try to convince him that everything will turn out for the better in the end.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	The date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I decided to have McGarret do a little cameo over here. I really like McGarret, but for this story I just had to make him boring :D
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy this story

Thomas opened the door to the main house, calling out to Higgins.

„Higgins? Are you here? “

He heard her reply from the study and walked towards her.

„Hey, listen..The boys and I wanted to….WHOA…“  


He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught site of his partner. His partner who he was starting to see more like the woman that he wanted for a life partner and not just a business partner. His partner who could kick his ass into next week if she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind at this exact moment. His partner who was standing with her back facing him, dressed in a black lace dress that ended above her knee and showed off her toned and well-shaped legs. She was bent over slightly, trying to close the strap on her silver high heel.

She turned around, and he was once again stunned by her natural beauty. She wasn’t wearing a lot of make-up, just highlighted her eyes to make them shine. Her curls were pinned up, and he knew that they would feel silky to the touch. He also knew he was staring at her, but couldn’t help not to. She had literally knocked the air out of his lungs. He could see her lips move but couldn’t make out the words. It wasn’t until she stepped closer to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, that he snapped out of his daze.

He slightly shook his head. „Hi. “

„Oh good, welcome back. For a second there, I thought you might be having a stroke. “She smirked and turned around again to pick up her earrings that were laying on the desk behind her. 

He shook his head again and cleared his throat. „What? No…I was just…Hmmm. “

„Magnum, was there something you need? “

„Are you going somewhere? “He scratched his head. Please don’t tell me, you’re going on a date, he thought. 

„I don’t see how that is any of your business. “She raised one of her eyebrows, daring him to argue with her. 

He huffed. „Well, technically you´re right, but… “

„No but, Magnum. So, what did you want? “

He stared at her, then sighed. „The boys and I were wondering if you would like to join us for a little BBQ down on the beach. Have a couple of beers, hang out? But considering your outfit, I’m thinking that’s not going to happen. “

He looked down at the ground in front of him, but his head snapped back up when she replied. „I’m sorry, Magnum. On any other day that would sound lovely, but tonight I have a date. “

The alarm on the main gate sounded, telling her that her date had arrived. Thomas tried to glance at the screen to see who was trying to take his Juliet out on a date. He felt his stomach twist with a little thing he identified as jealousy.  
Juliet had made her way to the door to greet her visitor. He grinded his teeth just thinking about the jerk who would be spending the evening with HIS partner. The feeling in his stomach didn’t get any better, when he rounded the corner and took in the scene in front of him. Standing in the doorway was no other than Steve McGarret. He almost growled when Juliet leaned forward to greet McGarret with a light kiss on the cheek. 

„Hi Steve. It’s lovely to see you. „

„Juliet. You look fantastic. “

Thomas nearly threw up when he saw Higgins blush. He couldn’t believe she was going on a date. That she was going on a date, when it wasn’t himself that was taking her out. But what annoyed him the most, was who she was going out with. It just had to be Mr. Super Seal. Mr Super Grown Up. Well at least according to his lovely partner, who seemed to have forgotten that he actually existed and was standing right next to her. He cleared his throat rather loud. 

„Oh…. yes. Steve. You remember Thomas? “

The fact that she had used his first name, made Thomas grin like an idiot. The warm and fuzzy feeling that erupted in his stomach when she said his name, was something that kept him from wanting to wipe Mr Super Seal’s smug smile of his face.

„´Course I remember Magnum. How you doin’ man? “

They shook hands, both squeezing harder than necessary. When they let go from their death grips, Thomas couldn’t help but smirk, when he saw McGarret slightly rub his hand.

„So Juliet, are you ready to go? We have reservations at La Cucina. I hope you like Italian food. “

„Oh..I always wanted to go there. I love Italian food. “

„Well then I have got to tell you the story about the Italian restaurant i opened with Danny. “

With that, McGarret ushered Juliet out of the house, his hand on the small of her back. She tossed a „Good night Magnum, tell the boys I said hi“ over her shoulder and left him standing in the hallway. He was frozen on the spot, trying to figure out what had just happened. He heard the clicking of paws on the tiles behind him and decided now was a good time to leave the house. No Magnum-chew toy for the lads tonight. 

****  
Later that night the boys were sitting on the beach, drinking beer and just talking. Well, TC and Rick did all the talking, while Thomas just stared at the water in front of them. They exchanged a glance before TC spoke up. 

“Yo TM, what’s with the long face?”

When Thomas didn’t answer, they moved a little closer towards him, one on each side of him. Rick nudged him with his elbow. 

“Hey, buddy. What’s up with you tonight?”

“Huh? Nothing is up.”

Rick raised on of his eyebrows. “Sure TM. Everything is just peachy keen with you.” 

“Really it’s nothing.”

TC threw Rick a look behind Thomas’ back. “If you say so TM.”

“Ok…if you have to know….” He sighed and missed the grin TC and Rick shared. “It’s Higgy.”

“What’s wrong with Jules?” Rick asked worriedly.

“No, nothing is wrong. Well except for the fact that she is on a date right this very minute.”

The way he spat out the word date, had TC chuckling. “So what if Higgy has a date?”

“Well it’s not so much that she has a date…” When Rick snickered, Thomas rolled his eyes. “Ok, it’s because she has a date. But what bothers me the most, is the guy she’s on a date with.” He groaned just thinking about McGarret spending time with his partner. 

“How do you know who she’s going out with? I’m pretty sure Ms Higgins would tell you to mind your own business if you asked” TC wondered and mimicked Higgy’s accent. 

Despite the situation, Thomas chuckled. “I was there to ask her to join us tonight, when he showed up to pick her up.”

“Are you gonna tell us who it is, or do we have to start guessing?” Rick was trying to hold back his laughter. He and TC had started to notice that something had changed in the relationship between the 2 PIs. Looks were thrown when they thought nobody was watching. Rick had a feeling Thomas was starting to see Juliet not only as his business partner, but something more. And from the looks the little blond was giving his friend, she was feeling the same. Now if only they would admit it and get on with life. 

Thomas muttered. “It’s that McGarret guy from 5-0.”

TC looked shocked and Rick burst out laughing. Thomas glared at him. “I don’t see how that is funny, Wright.” He growled. “Out of all the men on this freaking island, she has to pick him. HIM! It could have been any average Joe, but nooooo…it has to be Mr. Super Seal. Arrgggghhh.”

He dropped his upper body into the sand and covered his eyes with his arm. TC grinned at his friend’s outburst. If they had had any doubt before, that Thomas had feelings for their girl, he had just convinced them that he indeed was very interested in Miss Juliet. 

“So TM, tell me…how do you really feel about Jules dating McGarret?” Rick was bent over from laughing by now. He yelped when Thomas punched him in the arm. “Ouch…that hurt.” 

Thomas tried very hard not to grin. “Oh I’m sorry.”

“ Oh yeah, somehow I’m not buying that.” Rick was still laughing. 

TC was shaking his head at his two best friends, but couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yo TM, for real now. Why does it bother you so much that Higgy went on a date with that guy?”

“Because it does, ok. Because I don’t know why it bothers me so much. Because I don’t know anything anymore. Because it does, ok?”

“You’ve said that already,” Rick snickered and ignored the glare he received from Thomas. 

“Hey buddy”, Rick sobered up. “What’s going on?”

“I think I might be a little jealous…” Thomas mumbled into his arm.

Rick glanced at TC who just grinned. “I’m sorry, but could you repeat that?’ 

“Are you getting old? Is your hearing bad, Wright???” 

“Well if you could speak up a bit, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I saaaaiiidd…..I might be a little jealous. There happy now?”

“Well, are you? Happy I mean.” TC asked softly. He knew that Thomas and Higgy were dancing around each other. Both obviously having feelings for the other, but neither wanting to admit it. 

“No, not really”, Thomas sighed. He sat up and crossed his arms over his knees. “I just don’t know what’s going on with me. I mean, why does it bother me so much that she is going on a date?”

Rick glanced at TC. “Tommy, wanna know what I’m thinking? And please don’t smack me again. I think you’re starting to see Jules more as a partner partner, than your business partner?” 

Thomas’ head shot up to face Rick. “You think I have feelings for Juliet?”

“Well the fact you just called her Juliet instead of Higgins, tells me I might be right.”

“You are right. And I don’t know what to do about it. It’s not like I could ever tell her. I kinda value my life. Didn’t endure months of POW camp just to have my life ended by a cute little British spy.”

TC laughed. “If she knew you just called her cute, she would put you in the ground just for that.”

Even though he didn’t feel like it, Thomas had to laugh.” See, I could never tell her how I feel.” He sobered up quickly and went back to feeling miserable. 

“I’m risking my own life, by telling you this….but….I’m pretty sure she is feeling the same about you. If you ever tell her I said that, I’m taking you down with me.” Rick pointed his finger at Thomas.

“If that were true, then why is she going out with that goon??”

Rick shrugged. “That my friend, is an answer only Jules can give you. But trust me. She is definitely Team Thomas and not Team Steve. 

Thomas sighed. “If you say so.”

The boys kept talking for a while longer, trying to cheer their best friend up. But Thomas was so convinced that he never deserved Higgy’s love and that it would never happen for him.

“Guys I’m sorry for being in such a foul mood today. I think I just want to be alone, if that’s ok?”

TC patted his back. “Of course man. We’ll leave you to sulk.” He chuckled when Thomas threw him a look. Rick wrapped his arm around Thomas’ shoulder. 

“Cheer up buddy. I’m sure soon enough you and Higgy will get your stuff together and be so disgustingly happy, that TC and I want to poke our eyes out whenever you guys are around.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. Thanks guys. For listening to my whining.”

“Like a little girl”, Rick muttered under his breath. 

They all laughed, got up out of the sand and Thomas hugged his friends. “Thanks again. You’re the best and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Aww Tommy, we love you too.”

“What Rick said”, TC chuckled. “And don’t worry about it. You would do the same for us. We’ll see you tomorrow, brother.”

Rick slapped his back once more, before turning around and heading back to the guest house. 

****

When Juliet returned to Robin’s Nest just 2 hours after she had left, she saw that the lights were still on in the guesthouse. She decided to see if her favorite boys were still there, and to have that beer Thomas had been talking about. After the evening she just had, a cold beer in the company of her boys, was just what she needed. She opened the door and walked in. TC and Rick were in the kitchen, cleaning up empty bottles and the remainders of what look like chips. 

TC noticed her first. “Hey Higgy-baby. Whatcha doin’ here so early?”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I thought you’re on a date?”

Juliet groaned. “Gosh, don’t remind me.” She rubbed her hand over her eyes. “It was god-awful.”

Rick laughed. “That bad, huh?” He glanced over at TC who couldn’t hold back his grin. Seemed like both Thomas and Juliet had a tough time with this date. 

“He just kept talking about 5-0, how they solve all these cases. How much stress it is…” She groaned again. “I can’t believe how boring it was. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from yawning.” 

Rick chuckled. “Wow, seems like you had the time of your life.” He laughed when Juliet glared at him. 

“So, as much fun as I just had..” She rolled her eyes. “How about that beer Magnum talked about. By the way, where is he?” 

TC gestured over his shoulder towards the beach. “He wanted to stay on the beach for a little while longer. We just wanted to clean up a bit and then head home. He’s not in the best of moods tonight.” 

Rick grinned. “Maybe his favorite partner could cheer him up. I’m sure he’d be very glad to see you.” 

Juliet raised her eyebrows. “Is that so? I guess then I will have to see if I can cheer him up a bit.” 

The boys nodded and wished her a good night. She grabbed 2 bottles of beer, took off her heels and left them on the lanai, before stepping into the soft grass. As she headed towards the ocean, she noticed her partner’s form on the beach. He was sitting in the sand, hunched over with his head hanging. Which was odd because he usually radiated with energy and self-confidence. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms were resting on his knees. It was pretty dark, only the soft glow of the moon illuminating the sky.  
When she reached him, she heard him sigh deeply, making her heart ache. She wondered what was troubling him. She was almost next to him when she heard him murmur softly.

“Hey Higgy”

She stopped dead in her tracks. “How did you know it was me? I’m sure I didn’t make any noise walking on sand.” Her spy days really were over when she couldn’t even sneak up on someone anymore. 

“I keep telling you, I’m a great PI. When will you start believing me? “ He smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes and dropped into the sand next to him. “ No really, what gave me away?”

Not in the mood for their usual bantering, he decided to just answer her. “Your perfume.”

Higgy nodded. Of course he noticed that she didn’t smell like Rick or TC. She held one of the bottles into his line of vision. He grabbed it, but didn’t drink.  
“Care to enlighten me, why you’re out here by yourself? Looking like I let Apollo and Zeus rip up your favorite shirt again?” She had wanted to make him smile, but he just sighed again and remained quiet.

She moved closer towards him and nudged his shoulder. “Hey, what’s the matter Thomas?” she asked him softly. 

When he heard her call him Thomas, the warm and fuzzy feeling returned to his stomach. He turned his head slightly and was once again blown away by her beauty. The way the moonshine made her eyes sparkle, had his heart pick up a few beats. He sighed again, thinking that he could never act on his newfound feelings. Not unless he had an urgent death wish. 

“So, how was your date with Mr. Super S….I mean Steve?” His question was voiced so quietly, that Juliet almost missed it. She glanced over at him, but his head was still hanging, and he was looking down at the bottle in his hand. She had not seen him this miserable in quite a while. 

“Well, it was quite a date”, she rolled her eyes and glanced over at him just in time to see his brows furrow. “We talked for what felt like hours”. She noticed the tension etched into his handsome face. Now wait a minute, when did that happen? When did she start thinking of Magnum as a handsome man? If she had to be completely honest with herself, it had been a while. Seeing him walking around with his bare chest, and those defined arms, not to mention his strong shoulders. Ok she had to stop kidding herself. She had the hots for her partner. But what normal breathing woman could blame her, right?

Suddenly Thomas jumped up and startled Juliet out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, his face a mix of anger, sadness and …there was something else she couldn’t quite identify. 

“Look, Higgins. I can’t do this. I can’t sit here and pretend to care about your date with him”. He spat out the word him.” I just….I’m sorry.”

He turned around and started walking back towards the guest house. Juliet was surprised by his outburst and it took her a couple of seconds to snap out of her stupor. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him.

“Magnum.”

He stopped but didn’t turn around. She caught up to him and stood in front of him. 

“What is the matter with you? Why did you ask about my date when you don’t even care?” She had her arms folded across her chest and stared at him expectantly. 

“You really think I don’t care that you went on a date?” All his anger disappeared from his face, only sadness remained. He took a deep breath, before he continued quietly. “I do care. Not the date part so much, but who took you out. I know I can’t win against that guy.” He looked down at his feet. “He is Mr Super Seal, we heard stories about this guy in basic training. He handles his stuff like a big boy, while I’m this man child…your words not mine…” He noticed her smirk. “Who gets himself in trouble all the time, asks a million favors from everybody and never pays for anything.”

She chuckled quietly. “Magnum, although all those things are true, this is not a competition. And if it were…McGarret wouldn’t come close.” 

His head snapped up. “ Wait…what?”

“Remember when I agreed to be your partner? We promised each other to always be honest?” 

When he nodded, she continued. “Yes, as you know, I went on a date with Steve McGarret. And I know he seems like he has all his things together, but believe me….he doesn’t. And when I said we talked for what felt like hours. Well, it felt like hours, but only because it was so incredibly boring.”

He chuckled quietly and Juliet moved a little closer towards him. She was close enough to smell his typical Magnum smell. Cologne, ocean and just him. It smelled like home. She drew a shaky breath before she continued. 

“The whole time, I kept thinking about what you and the gents were doing. That I would be having so much more fun if I had just stayed here. Here….with you.” Now she stepped even closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. It was beating in a steady rhythm but picked up a little at her next words. “Remember all of our fake dates? I had more fun there, than I did tonight. And you know why?”

He shook his head and almost whispered, “Why?” 

She took a deep breath and moved her hand from his chest to cup his cheek. “Because of YOU. Because you were there with me. Because you are you. Man-child and all.” She smiled at him and couldn’t help but sigh when he turned his face and kissed her palm. “I had to go on this crappy real date to realize fake dates with you are so much better. Although I wouldn’t mind……” 

He moved his hands to cup her cheeks and inched his face closer to hers. He looked into her eyes, as if seeking permission. When she smiled slightly, he moved his face even closer. The tips of their noses were touching, when he whispered against her lips, “Don’t worry Higgy, I’ll take you on a real date.” 

When he finally brushed his lips against hers, Juliet couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped. Although the kiss was chaste, it tasted like so much more, a promise of a future together. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. 

She whispered, “I’m looking forward to it.”, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth back on his. He moved one of his hands to the small of her back to pull her even closer to him, his other hand tangled in her soft curls. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy when she softly sucked in his lower lip. A sound escaped from the back of his throat, half growl half moan, and Juliet felt her knees turn to jelly. 

They continued kissing for a couple of moments longer, until the lack of oxygen made them separate. Juliet still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, not wanting to let him go just yet. He pressed small kisses to her forehead, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He loved how flushed her cheeks looked, knowing he was the cause. 

Juliet looked up at him. “Magnum, about that date you promised me…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really looking forward to it.” She smiled sweetly, which made his heart skip a beat. 

“Don’t you worry Juliet Higgins. I’ll take you on the best first date that you have ever been on.” He kissed her softly. “And maybe it will also be your last first date.” 

The smile he gave her, made Juliet’s heart race and when she looked into his warm brown eyes, she just knew she would never need another first date in her life.


End file.
